PS280
|prev_round=Don't Doubt Deoxys |next_round=Not Exactly Normal }} Some Things Are Better Left Unown (Japanese: 敗れし者レッド A Broken Red) is the 280th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot unleashes its powerful attack on . Suddenly, Poli, Saur, Pika, Snor, Gyara, and Aero leap in front of Red. They protect their Trainer from the blast, but are heavily damaged in the process. At , Lorelei battles against Sird. Lorelei briefly gets distracted from a light emanating from , giving Sird an opening to attack. Lorelei retaliates with her and , knocking Sird's and away. Sird notes how powerful Lorelei is, but reveals that he has prepared a trap for her. A rumbling fills the area, which Sird reveals is because she solved the Tanoby Key puzzle. Several Pokémon fly out of the Tanoby Chambers, which is revealed to be a large group of . The Unown defeat Lorelei's Slowking, but she sends out her and attacks the Unown with . Lorelei manages to win, but Sird claims that she has already won their battle. Sird's Starmie's core appears on the stone they are battling on. Lorelei tries to have Cloyster defend, but Starmie fires a beam at Lorelei's back. As she falls down, defeated, Lorelei realizes that Starmie used . Sird points out that since Cloyster is Lorelei's strongest Pokémon, she had to distract Lorelei with the Unown so she could get in an attack with her Starmie. Lorelei calls Sird despicable, but the Team Rocket member takes it as a compliment. Sird begins calling to ask him of his current situation. Giovanni thanks Sird for stalling, as he wouldn't have been able to polish the Ruby and Sapphire in time otherwise. Giovanni reveals that Carr has reported that in addition to its Normal Forme, has the ability to turn into its Attack and Defense Formes. Sird notes that just like he predicted, if they use the Ruby and Sapphire, they will be able to use Deoxys's remaining formes. While Sird asks if she can pick the stones up, Lorelei's Jynx begins releasing a mist over Sird's leg. At , an injured continues trying to escape. She is quickly spotted by several townspeople who begin chasing after her. Green soon reaches a dock, where she becomes cornered. Suddenly, the Seagallop appears and crashes into the dock. Ultima throws Green a rope and tries to pull her up, but the townspeople grab her and try to keep her from escaping. Celio appears and knocks the townspeople down so that Green can escape. Ultima attacks the townspeople with her , giving Celio an opening to throw Green her belt of s. Although he managed to get Green to safety, Celio gets beaten up for helping her. Meanwhile, flies on his to Five Island in the hopes that Red knows any information on where is being held. Blue notices the Seagallop and has Charizard descend to land on it. Suddenly, , in another new forme, flies past Blue, knocking him off of Charizard's back. The Seagallop arrives at Five Island, where it is greeted by . He takes them to Red, who lies on the ground with a distressed look on his face. Red greets his fellow Pokédex holders and reveals that he fought Deoxys, but was completely defeated. Major events * is defeated by . * Lorelei battles against Sird and is defeated. * escapes from . Debuts Pokémon debuts * (! and ? forms) Characters Humans * * * * * * Lorelei * Celio * Ultima/ * Sird * Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lorelei's) * (Lorelei's) * (Ultima's) * (Sird's) * (Sird's) * (Sird's; multiple) * ( / ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Red suy sụp |fr= }} de:Kapitel 280 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS280 zh:PS280